


Parallel Universe

by Snowells1234



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells1234/pseuds/Snowells1234
Summary: You know how the story goes but this is a parallel universe where things are different.
Relationships: Martha Jones/The Master (Simm), Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Parallel Universe

Pulling the hood up on his black hoodie, The Master was in need of a drink. Making his way through the busy streets of London, he recognized the busy pub. Going inside the first thing he noticed was the smell it was a strong mix of ale and sweat. The Master hoped Bre was working he desperately needed to see a friendly face. It must have been Saturday the pub was packed full of people watching a football match on the telly. Making his way to the bar he could see a blonde woman serving drinks when she noticed him her face lite up no doubt she was worried about him. 

"Are you okay what happened?" She demanded to know. 

Opening his mouth to speak The Master didn't know where to start. Picking up on this, Bre motioned for him to sit. Taking the seat he barely registered the drink that was set in front of him. 

"The Time Lord's are gone." He blurted out. Bre gasped and covered her mouth shock covered her face. 

"What do you mean gone?" 

Lifting the beer to his mouth The Mater gulped down about half of it. Wiping his mouth, he couldn't seem to look at his friend in the face. 

"I mean dead, they all died and it's my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut and this wouldn't have happened." His voice broke and his eyes began to water. Hoping to block everything out, he down the rest of his drink. The sound of glass breaking got his attention, bringing him back to the last time he was on Gallifrey. 

"Exterminate." The shouting of the Daleks echoed throughout the city. Women and children scrambled to get to safety. The sounds of glass shattering and the screaming. 

"Harold? Harold?" The distant voice of Bre brought him back to reality that he was no longer on his home planet but on Earth. 

"Harold, listen why don't you go talk with Amiee? She's a trained therapist and your former companion." Letting out a sigh, The Master just nodded as Bre poured him another drink.

Hoping to change the subject, he noticed the ring on Bre's left hand. "So how's Karen?" 

"She's good." Bre's voice wavered and her blue eyes shifted away from his. He could tell something wasn't right, Bre would usually go into deep conversation about her upcoming wedding. Reaching out Harold grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She lifted her eyes giving him a sad small smile.

"What happened?" He's mind raced with all the horrible scenarios. Bre pulled her hand away quickly and shook her head. 

"Don't worry about it." She whispered as she turned and walked to the other end of the bar. Following her, The Master made his way through a sea of people trying to watch the football match on the telly. 

"Bre please talk to me." Pleading, he pushed his way to the other end of the bar. 

"You already have enough going on as it is. I'm fine." Liar, he thought but he knew not to push it, Bre would share when she wanted to. 

"Fine." Nodding his head, The Master reached into his pocket and left enough money to cover his drinks and leave a good tip. 

"You really should talk to Amiee." He heard Bre shout as he made his way to the exit. 

Stepping outside, The Master knew Bre was right. Turning left he made his way towards his former companion. The streets were busy as people went about their way none noticed him and he was grateful. His mind was on a constant loop, his friend The Doctor standing over the rubble just watching as their home world was destroyed. Shaking his head again, The Master wanted to rid the images of it from his mind to snuff them out but he didn't know how. 

Taking the steps one at a time he hoped Amiee could help. Lifting his hand, The Master knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before the door swung open revealing an older woman, her short brown hair that had begun to grey, but her green eyes was youthful as ever. He could understand how his former reincarnation had fallen for her. After he regenerated, his former self became human and decided to live with Amiee. They were now married. He went by Matthew now.

"Bre told me you'd be coming." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. Nodding his head The Master stepped inside. 

"Come sit in the living room and we'll talk about it." Amiee said as she closed the door. Following her through the house into the living room, he took note of his surroundings. The hard wood floors and the pictures cluttering the walls, one in particular caught his attention. Stopping he examined the picture closely, it was of his former self with Aimee standing outside the Tardis with a giant sunset behind them, no doubt the Tardis herself took it. Sentimental ship he thought. 

"I remember that day, we had just helped a planet overthrow a horrible dictator." Amiee almost sounded wistful. 

"Yeah I have some memories of that." Looking back at her, The Master didn't really like thinking about his past reincarnations memories he always felt like he was invading their privacy.

Continuing on, he was nervous about telling him that Gallifrey was gone. The Master felt like he failed everyone that came before him. 

Coming around a corner, The Master saw his former self sitting in a leather chair nursing a scotch. He stood when he noticed their presence. The man had aged since he last saw him. 

"Take a seat." Matthew motioned to the empty chairs. Walking further into the room the Master took a deep breath. 

"Bre told us that you said the Time Lord's were gone how?" Matthew jumped right in to it. Taking a seat across from him, The Master just shook his head. His insides twisted in knots. 

"The Daleks got into the city and there was no warning." He choked on his last word as a sob broke out. Great, now he was crying. Rubbing his face, The Master didn't know what to do he didn't like crying in front of his former self. Aimee caring as ever rushed over and consoled him rubbing his back and shushed him. 

"Did anyone else survive?" Matthew whispered clearly trying to hide his emotions. Looking at him now, The Master could see his former self had tears in his eyes. 

"Yeah, the one who helped them." The Doctor's face popped into his head, those dead brown eyes staring back at him it was like looking at a stranger. 

"The Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let me clear up a few things it might be confusing. In this fic when a time Lord regenerates their like worms were the old one is human and the new one is the Time Lord. 
> 
> Please leave a review this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction.


End file.
